Ally
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: AU. Alice doesn't want to trust someone but maybe, just maybe...She can make an exception.


**Cat: So... Bee mentioned how it was sweet of Black to befriend a victim of bully in my one-shot 'Girlfriend' so this is thanks to her... Enjoy~**

* * *

_Alice stares at Black who is glaring furiously as he bandages her hands._

_"Um..."_

_"Shut the fuck up."_

_Alice sighs heavily._

_'How did this happen again?'_

**.oxo.**

It is one peaceful sunny day. Everyone might say they love this kind of weather but not Alice.

In fact, she hates this.

Not because it's too hot nor because the sun's shining brightly—which is practically the same as the former—but because this is the time when her so-called 'friends' just loves to play with her.

"Alice~" an auburn-haired female—the leader of the group—calls out sweetly—and Alice will like to add that the term sweet is destroyed by such tone.

Alice also notes how the group has increased in numbers.

"Ah...D—something, right?" the dirty blonde keeps a straight smiling face in view at the sight. She takes the pleasure of noticing the clicks of annoyance from the other members. "Is something the matter?"

"Aw~" the leader moves closer to the female who just backs away from her. "Alice, don't play dumb. You already know why we're in front of your house right?"

"Oh no, heaven's no. I really don't know." Alice says sarcastically with complete rolling eyes. "That's why I'm asking."

"Well, no matter." the other female turns serious and snaps her finger.

And two big females move to the blonde's back.

Alice looks down.

"Let's just get started."

**.oxo.**

It hurts. Everything, every part of her body hurts.

Alice can't understand it and can't even reason.

The question is always; _'why?'_

She knows she hasn't done anything wrong to them—and so what if the girl is loved by the boys?

It really doesn't matter to Alice. She can care less if people comes to like her or not. She just wants to be herself and if being herself makes the males like her, so be it. Others shouldn't really mind her business.

So the question again; _'why?'_

Those girls beat her up, just for the jealousy and envy in their hearts—and doesn't that just screams unfair?

Maybe if the blonde really does something wrong, Alice will reconsider. But it isn't.

It isn't Alice's fault that they don't try to talk to the boys and befriend them. It isn't her fault that they're too coward and shy to confess to the ones they like. It definitely isn't her fault that she shows attitude that boys like.

She isn't girly nor tomboyish. She's in between. She's a normal and average female.

And in the end, Alice should have called for help or should have told someone.

But where is her proof?

Alice is only one and they're about twenty or so.

Who will the outsiders believe? That of only one person or that of many people?

Isn't it the many?

"Oi!"

Alice groans in pain. Her head is still hurting the most.

"Oi!"

She slowly opens her eyes and slashes crimson eyes with her own emerald eyes. She blinks in confusion. "Who...?" Alice asks unconsciously.

"Black. And fucking remember it, bitch!" the male glares as he drops the girl to the ground.

"Ouch! You could have been gentle or warn me when you're going to let go." Alice rubs her head and holds out her left hand. "Name's Alice, by the way. Nice to meet you, Black."

Black stares at the hand with narrowed eyes. "I don't fucking shake hands." he states as a matter of fact. "And I'm not gentle."

"I see." Alice nods and then stares at the guy in confusion. "Erm...why were you holding me?"

"You forgot the shit?" Black raises an eyebrow and glares at a certain injury of the female. "You fucking rested near my car and I don't want to fucking be accused of being the one who gave you those shits."

"Ah." the female simply says and bows to the male. "Thank you for saving me, Black."

Black twitches visibly. "Like I fucking said, I didn't want to fucking be accused." he glares harder and points at her. "So fucking have bandages for those injuries?"

Alice nods at that and the red-haired glares harder if possible.

"Give it to me, I'll fucking bandage it."

The dirty blonde blinks in confusion.

"Huh?"

**.oxo.**

Alice stares at Black in astonishment. The young male is a stranger and yet the other helps her in her worse. She can never guess that someone like him—the blonde has a little feeling that the guy's usually a bastard—would help someone like her.

She is very much thankful but still...

"Why are you helping?" she narrows her eyes.

Alice doesn't want to trust someone yet. Not when she doesn't know if the guy has something in plan or something.

Black glares at her and stops at what he is doing. "I fucking told you. I don't want to fucking be accused in doing a damn thing I didn't fucking do." he says as a matter of fact.

Alice just stares and the male just glares harder.

Okay, call Alice paranoid but she still believes the guy wants something more.

"So—"

Alice picks up in interest and the guy glares harder again.

"—you're fucking indebted to me and I fucking want—"

This is what the blonde is waiting for. She nods, waiting.

"—you to entertain me."

Alice blinks in confusion. "Eh?" her intelligent reply.

"Crack a joke, prank, whatever shit, just so I won't fucking be bored."

The female slowly digests that and nods in agreement. She thinks of a joke and tries to make the other entertained.

And it doesn't occur to her later that Black isn't entertain by her lame jokes and that only she is having fun with thinking.

That the guy just wants her to tell a joke or prank so she can stop thinking of her previous experience.

* * *

**Cat: That isn't much... Oh, well~ I'm going to school now to join a club, wish me luck~**


End file.
